Prayer (traduction fr)
by Adalas
Summary: Loki écoute. Et il entend les prières des mortels. Parfois il daigne leur répondre. (traduction complète)
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure : **wbss21

 **Traductrice : **Adalas

 **Note de la traductrice : **rien est à moi hormis la traduction. La fic en VO est disponible sur ce site et je remercie chaleureusement l'auteure pour m'avoir donné son autorisation !

J'ai eu un gros coup de cœur pour cette fic qui mêle le Loki version Marvel avec la mythologie nordique. J'espère que cette traduction vous plaira (traduction qui, au passage est presque déjà entièrement terminée donc : publication de chapitre régulière).

C'est ma première contribution à ce fandom, n'hésitez donc pas à laisser une review si cette trad vous plaît. :)

* * *

Asgard : 523 av J-C

Dans ses appartements, dans sa chambre à coucher, sur la natte en paille finement tressée qui lui sert de couche, Loki s'assit.

Et il écouta.

Les yeux clos et les jambes croisées sous lui, les mains sur ses genoux, le dos droit.

D'innombrables voix emplissaient son esprit, des milliers et des milliers se chevauchaient, se mêlaient et se fondaient en une seule.

Il écoutait, et il attendait, s'attelant à discerner celles qui méritaient de l'intérêt.

Il y en avait _tellement_ !

Et il devait choisir avec attention.

Les mortels.

Les humains.

Des êtres qui vénéraient son peuple comme des dieux. Qui offraient sacrifices et loyauté et envoyaient leurs prières dans des supplications désespérées, désireux d'être entendus. Désireux qu'on leur réponde.

Parmi eux, Loki le savait, il était le seul à vraiment écouter.

Ses compagnons en étaient tous capables. Ils pouvaient tous entendre, s'ils voulaient s'ouvrir à elles comme il le faisait maintenant.

Mais ils ne le faisaient pas.

C'était si rare qu'un de ses pairs prête attention aux prières des mortels, il pouvait tout juste se souvenir de la dernière fois que quelqu'un à part lui l'avait fait.

Plusieurs siècles, au moins.

Les mortels étaient indignes de leur attention, c'était l'avis général.

Mais Loki avait l'habitude de ne pas être d'accord, comme il l'était souvent avec de nombreux avis des Ases.

Il y avait quelque chose de valeureux à marcher parmi les hommes et les femmes de Midgard.

De ça, il en était certain.

Ne serait-ce que pour le simple amusement, mais Loki pensait a quelque chose de plus précieux que de sourire et de rire, c'était _d'apprendre_. D'expérimenter, de découvrir et d'observer.

Les mortels et leur monde toujours changeant, ne restant jamais le même pendant plus d'une décennie, et pourtant, leur nature - elle - restait la même.

Malgré tous ce qui se mouvaient autour d'eux, la manière changeante dont étaient régies leur vie, la manière avec laquelle ils se gouvernaient, se contrôlaient, et l'évolution rapide de leur adaptation, en dépit de tout cela, ils échouaient à apprendre.

Ils échouaient à s'élever au-dessus de la perpétuelle lutte pour la survie.

Ils avaient appris à cultiver la nourriture au lieu de simplement la chasser. Mais il y avait toujours la famine et l'avide cupidité pour la subsistance.

Leurs guerres n'étaient plus que de petites escarmouches entre clans de nomades, mais elles étaient de grande ampleur, et ils se battaient avec des armes dont la sauvagerie était bien plus grande que les bâtons et les pierres d'autrefois. Et Loki n'avait aucun doute que ces armes gagneront rapidement en puissance, qu'un jour, elles seront une menace pour leur propre existence.

Et pourtant ces guerres étaient encore issues des mêmes insignifiants désirs et des mêmes peurs dévorantes : posséder une terre et le pouvoir de dominer.

Loki n'avait vu aucun des Neuf Royaumes avec _autant_ de Rois, de Seigneurs et d'Empereurs.

Et Loki se demandait souvent : _dans quel but ?_

Ils mourraient si vite, ces humains.

A peine avaient-ils obtenu le pouvoir et la domination qu'ils désiraient, qu'ils mourraient quelques saisons plus tard, soit d'une défaillance du corps, soit de décrépitude, ou d'une trahison issue d'une jalousie de l'un de leurs compagnons qui convoitait le pouvoir et la domination pour lui-même.

Loki savait que les dieux regardaient les petits conflits des mortels avec dédain. Rebutés par leur fragilité, leur pathétique attachement à la vie.

Mais Loki ne pouvait pas éprouver un tel mépris pour ces créatures.

A la place, il trouvait en eux... de la _fascination_.

Ils combattaient avec une telle _ferveur_ , qui pouvait même être qualifiée de vaillance. Même en ayant conscience de leur propre fin, de leur propre mortalité. Cela ne diminuait en rien leur volonté de _vivre_. Et parfois, Loki se trouvait presque à admirer ces petits êtres, ne serait-ce que pour leur courage face à leur propre existence dénuée de sens.

Alors il écoutait, et il entendait leurs prières, et parfois, quand l'envie lui prenait, il répondait.

Il était le seul à le faire.

Pourtant ces temps-ci, le dieu farceur pouvait éprouver une certaine forme de ressentiment envers les mortels. Car il était rare que sa présence rencontre de la gratitude et de la joie, mais plutôt de la méfiance et de la peur.

Apparemment, sa réputation le précédait.

Il grimaça à cette pensée.

Il ne comprenait pas l'appréhension que sa présence suscitait, surtout en eux.

Oui, il était un farceur qui avait joué quelques tours aux humains.

Mais ses méfaits avaient toujours été inoffensifs et sans méchanceté. Et par les Nornes, ne leur avait-il pas offert le plus utile des outils pour leur survie ?!

N'est-ce pas lui qui leur avait octroyé le don de la duperie, de la ruse et de l'intelligence ? N'est-ce pas lui qui avait appris aux mortels à _mentir_ ?

Que seraient leurs vies sans les connaissances qu'il leur avait apporté ?

Par la barbe d'Odin, il seraient tous morts ! Avec leur nature violente, avide et leurs actes guidés par la peur, sans la capacité à duper, à cacher et tordre la vérité, ils se seraient tous entre-déchirés et n'auraient jamais bâti les empires _civilisés_ dont ils se vantaient si fièrement maintenant.

Et lorsqu'il se montrait à eux, ils reculaient avec horreur et effarement, et le regardaient avec une méfiance intrinsèque et parfois avec une haine pure et simple.

Et les pires étaient ceux qui osaient le fustiger, pointant un doigt coléreux en sa direction, se lamentant que c'était à Thor qu'ils destinaient leurs prières. Alors pourquoi était-il venu, pourquoi volait-il les prières pour Thor ?

 _Thor_?

Loki voulait, non, riait face à leurs protestations.

Thor, son imbécile de frère aîné, qui avait autant d'intérêt pour leurs affaires qu'un chat pour le bien-être d'une souris. Il désirait tellement le leur dire, mais il retenait sa langue, par respect pour sa famille.

N'étaient-ils pas simplets pour considérer la présence de Thor plus vitale pour eux que la sienne ?

Le tonnerre et la foudre étaient spectaculaires mais ce n'étaient pas des outils nécessaires à leur survie. Contrairement à la capacité à mentir et à fourvoyer. Et, oui, Loki en convenait, Thor leur apportait la pluie, et en cela, il était essentiel à leur vie.

Mais pas davantage que lui !

Cette injustice faisait se hérisser de frustration le dieu de la Malice, et il y avait eu des moments - il l'admettait - où il avait songé à se laver les mains des problèmes des mortels et à faire la sourde oreilles à leur cris et leurs supplications, comme le reste de son peuple le faisait.

Mais, peu importait sa détermination durant ces instants de rage indignée, il se retrouvait encore et encore à revenir à leurs supplications, à écouter... à venir...

Et maintenant il écoutait, entièrement concentré sur leurs paroles.

La plupart n'étaient pas dignes de son attention, ou de ses talents, aussi ne passait-il guère qu'un bref instant à écouter avant de passer à la suivante. Les humains priaient pour la pluie, pour de bonnes récoltes. Les moins avouables, priaient pour la richesse et la renommée.

D'autres priaient pour être sauvés des géants tourmenteurs ou des trolls, c'est à elles que Loki accordaient la plus grande attention, et souvent il allait à Midgard pour répondre à ces appels.

Durant de telles excursions, il pensait toujours à Thor et combien son frère serait jaloux de savoir qu'il ratait une occasion de se battre contre les ennemis des Ases.

Mais tels étaient les avantages à écouter les plaintes des humains, et il n'y avait plus grand à faire si le prince héritier ne voyait pas le mérite d'une telle activité.

Loki avait tenté de lui expliquer, de partager cette aventure, mais Thor n'avait pas écouté, plus satisfait de mener ses propres quêtes et de recueillir toute la gloire pour lui tout seul. Il n'avait pas une once d'intérêt s'il n'en était pas l'instigateur.

Imbécile.

Loki mit en lumière l'une de ces prières, un homme, un fermier, qui priait les dieux de les sauver d'un troll maraudeur, une bête qui tourmentait leur village depuis une quinzaine de jours. La créature avait détruit de nombreuses récoltes et volé beaucoup de bétail, et ce n'était pas la première prière que Loki recevait concernant cette bête en particulier.

Il était sur le point de répondre à cet appel lorsqu'une autre voix retint sa décision.

La voix d'un enfant.

La voix d'une fille.

Loki fronça les sourcils en écoutant.

Sa voix était basse, à peine audible, et il l'aurait manqué si sa concentration n'était pas aussi pointue.

Les prières des enfants.

Ils étaient les seuls pour lesquels il recevait et répondait pour leurs plus grand bonheur.

Pour les aider eux et non pour lui-même.

Les enfants.

Ils étaient ses seuls croyants qui le recevaient sans le juger. Qui le regardaient sans peur ou méfiance dans leurs yeux. Sans visages renfrognés ou rictus mécontents, simplement avec l'émerveillement et l'excitation qu'un dieu les honore de sa présence, et que leurs voix aient été entendues par leurs seigneurs.

Il rejeta promptement la prière du fermier pour recentrer son esprit sur la fille.

Elle était jeune, il pouvait l'affirmer. Peut-être pas plus qu'une vingtaine de saisons.

Et sa prière était emplie de larmes, tourmentée et brisée, pleine de désespoir.

Un état d'esprit incongru pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Elle priait pour son père, pour le ramener à la vie, depuis des mois qu'il avait quitté leur monde, et Loki hésita.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient été ramenés de la mort. Tirés des griffes d'Hela et leurs corps régénérés.

Il avait sauvé _tant_ de vies.

Mais jamais il n'avait repris une âme déjà partie pour la ramener dans son corps. Ramener à la vie quand la mort était déjà là.

Jamais il n'avait répondu à une telle prière, bien qu'il en ait reçu un nombre incalculable.

Mais la fillette.

Elle était très jeune, et seule, et dans sa prière emplie de larmes, il percevait l'espoir et la _foi_.

Elle avait foi en ses dieux pour l'entendre et l'aider.

Elle croyait en _lui_.

Lui répondre allait contre tout bon sens.

Il le savait.

Une entreprise stupide au mieux. Un héroïsme stupide plus en accord avec le mode de penser de Thor plutôt que le sien.

Venir à elle ne pouvait aller qu'à son propre détriment, de cela, Loki en avait la certitude.

Mais il l'avait entendu, et elle _avait confiance_.

Sa foi était forte.

Plus forte que tout.

Il ne pouvait pas dédaigner sa foi.

Il ne pouvait pas rejeter sa confiance en lui.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il se leva, prit son armure, son bâton et son heaume.

Et il marcha dans l'espace entre les mondes.

Il marcha vers elle.

Vers Midgard.

Seule une ombre de lui-même fut laissée derrière lui.

* * *

 **A suivre... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau chapitre ! Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review sur le chapitre précédent !**

* * *

La pièce était petite. Vraiment minuscule. Et faiblement éclairée.

Une chandelle solitaire dans son bougeoir sur un pupitre était la seule source de lumière.

Malgré tout, Loki y voyait clairement, et sur le sol, à côté d'une paillasse pas si différente de la sienne, une fillette était agenouillée, la tête inclinée, les mains jointes et pressées contre sa poitrine, des mots doucement psalmodiés dans le vide.

La chambre était froide. C'était l'hiver dans cette région de Midgard, et il n'y avait que peu d'isolation dans la maison délabrée de cette enfant, les murs étaient minces, l'air froid du dehors pénétrait facilement à l'intérieur.

Le dieu fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la tenue de la fillette. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une fine robe de laine dévorée par les mites, ses jambes et ses pieds étaient nus et crasseux, ses cheveux défaits et négligés retombaient sur son visage, emmêlés et sales.

Une pauvresse, alors.

Ce n'était pas surprenant.

Bien souvent les prières venaient des pauvres.

Elle ignorait sa présence, Loki l'observa encore pendant quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se glisser près d'elle, son approche silencieuse. Elle ne l'entendit pas, ni ne tourna le regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste derrière elle, et qu'il ne tende une main douce pour la poser délicatement sur sa petite épaule.

Elle sursauta, se retourna paniquée quand il retira sa main, la fixant du regard sans bouger.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux immenses et choqués, ses mains retombèrent, et en effet, c'était ce qu'il soupçonnait : l'enfant n'avait pas plus de cinq années midgardiennes.

Il ne dit rien, la laissant simplement l'observer, se demandant si elle comprenait qui il était.

Ses yeux suivirent les contours de sa silhouette, observant ses atours riches et sophistiqués.

Il était vêtu d'une fine tunique en soie d'un vert forêt profond sous un plastron en cuir teint en noir orné d'or, sur ses avant-bras, des manchettes en or tout aussi brillantes. Et par dessus, un long manteau de cuir fin, assorti à la couleur noire et verte de la tunique et de l'armure. Ses chausses étaient en cuir, également noires, et il était chaussés d'une paire de bottes montant jusqu'au mollet de la même couleur, des sangles dorées sur les côtés. Dans son dos, il portait une cape, aussi en soie, d'une teinte verte légèrement plus claire, retenue sur ses épaules par des broches d'argent gravées de runes.

Sur sa tête, il portait un heaume doré à cornes, ces dernières s'incurvant vers le haut, d'une hauteur telle qu'elles raclaient presque le plafond de la chambre.

Il tenait dans ses mains un simple bâton en bois, évidemment finement travaillé.

Plus que sa tenue, ce qui frappa la fillette c'était la pâleur anormale de sa peau blanche sans défaut, et l'impossible noirceur de ses cheveux, les pointes visibles sous son heaume, d'un noir plus profond que la plus sombre des nuits. Les traits de son visage aussi fins et forts qu'ils étaient incroyables et raffinés.

Et ses _yeux_!

Comme ils _brillaient_ dans l'obscurité de la chambre, d'un vert iridescent aux teintes sans cesse changeantes. Et leur inconcevable _éclat_. Ça ne devrait pas être possible.

Et soudain elle sut.

Tout à coup, la fillette sut qui elle regardait. _Qu'est-ce_ qu'elle regardait. Puis elle tomba dans une posture de soumission, le front pressé contre le sol, les mains écartées, posées à plat devant elle.

\- Mon Seigneur, souffla-t-elle d'une voix étouffée et humble.

Loki sourit.

Puis il s'agenouilla silencieusement, il tendit la main et plaça sa paume sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Lève-toi mon enfant, ordonna-t-il.

Il y eut un instant d'hésitation, mais elle s'exécuta promptement.

Et pendant qu'elle se relevait, il garda sa main sur elle, observant ses yeux s'écarquiller en sentant la chaleur irradier de son contact, réchauffant son corps transis, balayant le froid qui s'était installé dans ses os.

L'air de stupeur admirative sur sa petite figure fut suffisant pour accentuer son sourire tandis qu'il attendait pour se retirer qu'elle soit totalement réchauffée.

Pendant de longues secondes encore, elle le fixa, nullement gênée, envoûtée, et il lui rendit son regard, souriant doucement, rassurant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit déglutir difficilement, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres, tentant de les humecter afin de parler.

\- … V-vous êtes Mon Seigneur Loki, dit-elle stupéfaite, Prince des Ases ! Dieu de la Malice, des Mensonges et du Chaos !

Loki inclina la tête, toujours souriant.

Et la fillette put difficilement en croire ses yeux lorsqu'il balaya les pans de son manteau et de sa cape pour s'asseoir en face d'elle, les jambes en tailleur. Il posa son bâton sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur elle, scrutateur.

\- S'il te plaît, dit-il avec un léger geste vers elle (et sa voix était riche, c'était la voix la plus douce qu'elle ait jamais entendu) mets-toi à l'aise.

Cela lui prit un instant pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle s'exécuta rapidement, s'installa devant lui de la même manière, les jambes croisées. La tête restée baissée, révérante, elle entendit son rire profond résonner dans l'air.

\- Tu es une belle enfant, dit-il et elle osa lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Désormais ses yeux étaient espiègles, joyeux, et elle ne put retenir un petit sourire d'ourler ses lèvres.

Son entrain était communicatif.

\- M-merci, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle, timidement, baissant à nouveau le regard.

Et pendant un moment, la chambre resta silencieuse.

Elle voulut relever les yeux. Elle voulait le _regarder_.

Car il était impossible.

Et pourtant, il était assis devant elle.

Un dieu.

 _Un véritable Ase_.

Elle pouvait à peine croire que sa prière ait été entendue, qu'elle avait conduit à elle cet être magnifique rien qu'avec sa voix.

Mais elle n'osa pas relever les yeux de peur de l'offenser.

Et puis sa voix résonna encore une fois dans la chambre, douce, basse mais incontestablement clair.

\- Quel est ton nom, mon enfant ? demanda-t-il.

Elle déglutit à nouveau, tentant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- … Ingrid, parvint-elle a dire, la voix légèrement tremblante, de la maison de Bjorn.

\- Ah, entendit-elle dire son Seigneur, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il l'observa calmement pendant un instant, le front plissé par la contemplation.

\- Tu as envoyé une prière, déclara-t-il, et elle acquiesça.

\- Oui, Mon Seigneur.

Elle essaya de refreiner l'espoir qui gonflait rapidement dans sa poitrine, que ce qu'elle souhaitait soit réalisé.

Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était un souhait stupide. Que son père était parti et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Qu'une fois entre les mains d'Hela, aucune âme hormis celle des dieux ne pouvait en revenir.

Mais Ingrid n'y croyait pas.

Alors elle avait prié.

Et on avait répondu à sa prière.

Mère n'oserait pas y croire !

\- Tu en demandes beaucoup.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par son étrange voix douce, et elle ne put se retenir de lever le regard, les yeux immenses et suppliants.

Il lui rendit son regard, son expression stoïque et illisible.

\- J-je vous en prie, mon Seigneur, je... je sais que ce que je demande est beaucoup, mais... mais il me manque. Il me manque tellement, supplia-t-elle, il n'est pas mort en guerrier, il a été assassiné et... et...

\- Je sais, dit-il doucement, et elle s'interrompit, stupéfaite.

Il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, restant simplement assis, immobile comme une statue, et Ingrid retint son souffle, malade d'appréhension de sa réponse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il incline la tête, lui accordant un uniquement hochement.

\- En effet, dit-il, ton chagrin est un lourd fardeau, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Elle resta silencieuse, dans un désespoir soudain elle le dévisagea, oublieuse de tout respect.

Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il pensait, et ça lui fit peur.

Mais, soudain, il sourit à nouveau et tendit la main, saisit délicatement son menton entre ses longs doigts fins, il releva son visage pour croiser son regard.

Sa main était froide, en réalité, elle _irradiait_ de froid, mais son contact diffusa une chaleur réconfortante en elle, telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu. Le contraste aurait été perturbant s'il ne lui avait donné cette sensation de contentement.

Ça la mettait à l'aise, dans un état de détente relâchée, et elle se sentit s'affaisser doucement dans son étreinte. Elle ne se sentait pas faible, simplement... en sécurité.

Comme si tout irait bien.

\- Tu es courageuse, Bjorndottir, dit-il doucement, et dotée d'un grand esprit.

Il l'observa pensivement, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

\- Ta prière sera exaucée, dit-il enfin avec un hochement de tête, tu as ma parole.

Alors Ingrid ne put se retenir : elle se leva et s'élança vers lui, enroula ses bras autour du dieu, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine.

Il sentait le bois de frêne, le trèfle et le métal, et une fragrance qu'elle ne pouvait nommer, quelque chose de frais comme l'air, si l'air avait eu une odeur.

Comme le ciel, pensa-t-elle.

Loki Skywalker, se souvint-elle était l'un de ses nombreux noms.

Il se raidit légèrement, décontenancé.

C'était un sacrilège pour un mortel de toucher de cette manière un dieu. D'initier un contact de n'importe quelle sorte.

Aucun mortel ne l'avait jamais touché ainsi. S'être jeté à ses pieds, certainement ou embrasser le bout de ses bottes ou les jointures de sa main lorsqu'il l'offrait.

Jamais un mortel ne l'avait enlacé.

… Rarement quelqu'un l'avait fait.

Loki n'était pas un dieu cruel, en dépit de ce que les histoires racontaient, et quand sa surprise se dissipa, il leva les bras et rendit l'étreinte de l'enfant, une large paume posée derrière sa tête.

Elle était une chose si fragile, songea-t-il en la tenant dans ses bras. Et il se demanda si elle serait même capable d'affronter la rude nuit d'hiver.

Mais il fallait compter sur la ténacité des humains, se souvint-il et il sourit.

Elle murmurait contre lui, les mots étouffés par les larmes.

\- Merci Seigneur Loki, merci, merci.

Il la fit doucement taire, puis, sans réfléchir, il baissa la tête et pressa ses lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête, l'embrassant gentiment.

Les minutes passèrent et il la garda dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente commencer à s'apaiser, sa respiration devenant plus calme, il se recula et la regarda en souriant.

Elle l'observa de ses grands yeux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, puis il se leva, glissa les mèches de cheveux indisciplinées de son visage derrière ses oreilles.

\- Maintenant, commença-t-il, tu vas te reposer mon enfant. Et lorsque tu te réveilleras, ton père te sera revenu.

Il vit la protestation dans son regard prête à franchir ses lèvres. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot, il pressa deux doigts sur sa tempe, le flux de sa magie se diffusa en elle et, un instant plus tard, elle tomba inerte et inconsciente.

Il la rattrapa, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, un coude sous ses genoux. Elle ne pesait rien pour lui, il s'avança silencieusement vers sa paillasse, s'agenouilla et l'allongea délicatement dessus.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de déposer la tête de l'enfant et agita sa main libre, invoquant un oreiller de plumes d'oie puis y posa sa tête, ainsi qu'une épaisse couverture en laine sur son corps.

Il l'enroula autour de ses épaules, l'enveloppant étroitement dans la chaleur, et, l'instant d'après, il l'observa respirer paisiblement.

Ça lui était si familier.

Tellement familier.

Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison que le voyage à venir le faisait tant hésiter.

 _La_ voir, et tous les douloureux souvenirs de la _perte_...

Il bannit promptement cette pensée. Il avait donné sa parole à cette enfant, et rien ne pouvait briser ce lien.

Il se pencha une dernière fois et déposa un baiser sur le front de la fillette, lui souriant.

\- Dors bien, mon enfant, dit-il presque inaudible, dors bien.

Puis il se redressa, il écarta les pans de ce monde et une fois de plus, il passa au travers, ne laissant qu'un éclat de lumière verte et blanche dans son sillage pour preuve de son existence, partie avec le froid et les vents d'hiver.

* * *

 **A suivre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci aux fidèles revieweuses !**

* * *

L'entrée à Hel n'était pas aisée, même pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les dieux répugnaient à mettre les pieds dans ce Royaume.

A peine eut-il franchit le seuil des portes qu'il rencontra Garmr, le chien des enfers qui grogna et claqua des mâchoires à quelques centimètres de son visage, son haleine chaude lui promettant de l'engloutir tout entier.

Loki sourit à la bête, le cou bien droit pour regarder le chien dans les yeux, pas intimidé par la violence et l'hostilité qui émanaient de lui, les mains paisiblement jointes dans son dos, les pieds fermement ancrés sur la roche inégale.

\- Qui ose pénétrer par les portes de Hel ? siffla le chien d'une voix aux multiples sonorités.

\- Ho, Garmr ! salua le dieu, souriant de toutes ses dents, C'est moi, Loki, qui vient demander audience auprès de ta Reine.

Le chien l'observa suspicieusement, comme tout le monde.

\- Quelle affaire amène le Joueur de Mauvais Tours à la souveraine des morts ? demanda-t-il.

Et le sourire de Loki s'élargit.

\- Tout et rien, répondit-il doucement, bien qu'aujourd'hui, ce soit plus précis.

Garmr découvrit ses énormes dents, enduites d'une épaisse couche de salive et de sang. Loki aperçut les os de ceux qui avaient tenté le passage et échoué, leurs restes fichés entre les gencives du chien.

Il ne broncha pas.

\- Ma Reine est contrariée par toi, Joueur de Mauvais Tours, répliqua-t-il, tu lui as volé de nombreuses âmes récemment.

Loki haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je lui en fournirai trois fois plus en autant de saisons, elle n'aura donc plus aucune raison d'être mécontente de moi.

Garmr tira sur sa laisse, s'élançant pour dévorer le visage du dieu de la Malice avant que la chaîne autour de son cou ne le ramène violemment en arrière.

Loki resta immobile, l'expression de son visage inchangée.

\- Tu oses remettre en cause les désirs de la Reine ? gronda la bête.

Loki acquiesça.

\- En effet, j'ai au moins mérité ce droit... maintenant, vas-tu me laisser passer où dois-je t'y contraindre ?

Dans sa main droite, le dieu fit tournoyer son bâton en bois, le pointant devant les yeux du chien, la menace parfaitement claire.

Garmr grogna.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir me vaincre avec ce misérable morceau de bois ?

Les yeux rouge sang revinrent sur le Joueur de Mauvais Tours, venimeux de haine.

Loki se contenta de sourire en coin.

Et avant que le chien ne puisse réagir, il fit tournoyer le bâton, l'abattant rudement sur la gueule de la bête, un écho retentissant se réverbéra sur les murs de pierre et le plafond caverneux.

Garmr hurla de rage, le sang dégoulinait lentement de ses babines, et lorsqu'il tira de toutes ses force sur sa chaîne, Loki le frappa promptement trois fois de suite, sur la tempe, dans les yeux et sur le museau.

\- LÂCHE ! hurla le chien.

Loki rit.

\- Le suis-je en ce moment ? demanda-t-il, imperturbable, et sans avertissement, il bondit sur le museau du chien et ficha le bâton sur le sommet du crâne de Garmr, et les fit se retourner vers l'entrée.

\- Je ne peux compter le nombre de fois où j'ai été gratifié de cette insulte, poursuivit-il.

Garmr se débattit et secoua violemment la tête de gauche à droite, tentant de dégager le dieu, mais Loki maintint son équilibre et en un instant, il planta le bâton entre les mâchoires du chien, tirant de toute ses forces la tête de la bête en arrière.

Garmr hurla et Loki montrait les dents d'effort.

\- Ça m'affecte peu ces derniers temps, continua-t-il en faisant chauffer le bâton qui brûla l'intérieur de la gueule de la bête. Entre les cris d'agonie du chien, il lâcha :

\- Et encore moins venant de quelqu'un tel que toi.

Désormais Garmr se débattait sauvagement, des volutes de fumée s'échappaient de ses mâchoires maintenues ouvertes, mais Loki ne donna aucun signe de relâcher sa prise.

Et quand le chien commença à gémir, il entendit _sa_ voix, venant de tous les côtés.

\- Lâche le chien, Loki.

Un sourire sournois étira les lèvres du dieu, et d'un dernier coup sec, il dégagea le bâton et sauta du museau du chien, atterrit devant lui, se redressa et lui fit face.

\- Puis-je passer ? s'enquit-t-il à nouveau auprès de Garmr pour la forme.

A cet ordre, les oreilles du chien frémirent et sa queue se plaqua entre ses pattes.

\- Laisse-le passer, animal.

 _Sa_ voix résonna à nouveau autour d'eux, et sans plus de protestation, le chien s'écarta, le regard fixé au loin dans son humiliation et Loki passa nonchalamment devant lui, refusant de concéder un signe de tête railleur à un ennemi vaincu.

oOo oOo oOo oOo

Les chemins de Hel étaient traîtres.

Loki savait que le mieux à faire était de rester sur les sentiers et de ne pas s'en écarter.

Tout autour de lui, chaque côté du mince chemin de terre ferme sur lequel il marchait étaient jonchés de poussière, de pourriture et de la puanteur de la mort, des bassins de lumières vertes maladives ondoyaient, de la vapeur s'élevait de leur surface en vrilles de fumée blanche.

Loki savait que s'il regardait dans ces mares, il verrait les innombrables âmes des mortels et immortels qui avaient rencontré une fin déshonorante. Pas sur les champs de bataille, ni dans la défense de leurs terres et de leurs foyers, mais par toutes les autres manières possibles de mourir dans les Royaumes. Ces autres manières étaient innombrables.

Il y avait tant d'entre eux, tant d'âmes, ils semblaient former une seule forme liquide, comme un océan teinté de vert, ils nageaient en rond ensemble, liés dans leur honte pour l'éternité.

Il y avait peu de choses qui troublaient le dieu farceur, mais venir ici, dans cet endroit lui laissait toujours une sensation déplaisante au fond de l'estomac. Marcher dans ce domaine humide et caverneux, au plafond si haut que même ses yeux ne pouvaient percer leur obscurité et où les ombres coulaient des murs pour absorber de manière surnaturelle le peu de lumière présente.

D'une certaine façon, ça lui rappelait les instants où il s'était tenu au bord du Pont Arc-en-ciel et avait observé le néant du Vide.

… et s'être imaginé chuter dans le vide de cet espace, impuissant, seul et perdu.

Parfois, dans ses rêves il était confronté à de terribles scènes, où il n'y avait rien que les ténèbres autour de lui, et un silence assourdissant. La sensation de chuter sans aucun moyen de s'arrêter.

Il supposait que c'était les conséquences de ses périples entre les étoiles, sur le chemins oubliés par le Père de Toutes Choses. Il s'imaginait glisser de ces chemins et tomber dans la noire profondeur.

Il s'imaginait maintenant glisser et tomber dans ses mares d'âmes perdues, leurs milliers de mains s'accrochant à lui et le tirant vers le fond, trop puissantes pour qu'il puisse s'en libérer.

Le tirant vers le fond pour qu'il soit damné avec elles pour l'éternité.

Quelles sombres pensées hantaient son esprit, songea Loki.

Quelles sombres pensées, en effet.

Il ne fallait jamais demander pourquoi ils le nommaient le Prince Noir.

Il se savait pas comment elle le supportait.

Comment elle pouvait rester saine d'esprit dans un endroit pareil.

Mais Loki se rappela qu'elle était spéciale. Et qu'au pays des morts, peut-être qu'elle était mieux que n'importe où.

C'est pourquoi, il le savait, elle avait établit sa place et rapidement pris le commandement après avoir été bannie à Nilfheim par Odin lui-même.

En deux siècle elle avait gagné le trône et la loyauté des morts.

Elle était leur gardienne. Leur protectrice.

Le Royaume de Hel était sous sa domination.

Séparé de tous les autres.

Là elle siégeait, sur son trône fait de la plus noire des obsidiennes, une moitié de son visage était d'une indescriptible beauté, radieuse et rayonnante, ses yeux d'une clarté absolue, sa peau aussi pâle et ses cheveux aussi sombres que les siens.

L'autre moitié était faite de chair pourrie, les os blancs visibles, hormis quelques mèches folles de cheveux blancs qui s'accrochaient avec défi sur son crâne mis à nu.

Elle était vêtue d'une lourde robe de soie, décorée des motifs blancs, verts, noirs et argentés les plus complexes que l'on puisse trouver dans le Royaume Éternel. L'une de ses mains à la peau d'une blancheur neigeuse, de la douceur de la jeunesse reposait lâchement sur l'accoudoir de son trône. L'autre, flétrie et squelettique reposait, inerte.

Moitié vivante, moitié morte.

Hela, Reine de Hel.

Même après si longtemps, ses yeux parcoururent sa silhouette immobile et il eut le souffle coupé d'émerveillement par sa magnificence.

Il repoussa sa cape en arrière, et s'agenouilla respectueusement devant elle, la main serrée en un poing contre son cœur.

La tête baisse.

\- Ma Reine, salua-t-il.

Des échos résonnèrent dans le silence.

\- … Père, salua-t-elle en retour.

Et Loki sourit.

oOo oOo oOo oOo

Il attendit qu'elle lui en donne l'ordre, sentant quand d'un signe de ses doigts elle lui fit signe de relever le visage.

Lorsqu'il s'exécuta, il eut un sourire en coin, sa plus belle enfant faisait se gonfler son cœur de fierté.

Sa _fille_...

Oh, comme elle lui avait manqué.

Il se redressa, mais un vif hochement négatif de sa tête le figea, et il se ragenouilla, un avant-bras reposant sur sa cuisse, le poing toujours serré. Son autre main appuyée contre la pierre froide du sol.

Il était peut-être son père, mais ici, dans son domaine, il lui devait son obéissance.

Il patienta ce qui sembla une éternité avant qu'elle ne s'adresse à lui. Et lorsqu'elle le fit, sa voix était dure et tranchante

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Père ? demanda-t-elle et Loki ne put retenir un élancement de douleur à la froideur de sa voix.

Il tenta de se rappeler qu'en tant que souveraine de Hel, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se comporter ainsi. Il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments sur la terre des morts. Pas pour la gardienne des âmes trépassées.

Pourtant il se souvenait de la petite fille excitée mais timide qu'elle avait été et qui s'accrochait à lui, le suivant partout où il allait en criant « papa, papa, papa... ».

Il chassa ces pensées et leva le menton.

\- Ma Reine, dit-il, je suis venu, lié par le devoir d'exaucer la prière d'une mortelle.

Le visage d'Hela était impassible, illisible, même pour lui, et pendant de longues et silencieuses secondes, elle l'observa.

\- Tu es venu récupérer une âme, dit-elle, et ce ne fut pas une surprise pour Loki qu'elle connaisse déjà son but.

\- En effet, acquiesça-t-il, le père d'une enfant. D'une petite fille.

Et enfin, un vague rictus étira les lèvres de la Reine, ourlant le coin de sa bouche.

\- Es-tu devenu sentimental, Père, questionna-t-elle méchamment, pour répondre à une telle prière ?

\- Je me laisse aller à un caprice, répondit-il, la contrant aisément, j'ai entendu sa prière, et j'ai pensé l'exaucer.

Le rictus d'Hela se transforma en un sourire grimaçant.

\- Tu es vraiment le menteur le plus talentueux des Neuf Royaumes, Père, dit-elle, mais tu ne dupes que toi en pensant me tromper. Cette fillette...

Sur son trône, Hela se pencha en avant, vrillant son regard sur Loki.

\- Elle te fait penser à moi n'est-ce pas ?

A ses mots, Loki se raidit.

Il ne put s'en empêcher.

Il la fixa pendant un instant, sans broncher, puis hocha lentement la tête.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

Hela se radossa, inclinant la tête en retour.

\- Oh, Père, ces millénaires t'ont il ramolli ? Pour que tu veuilles risquer ton âme immortelle pour le bonheur d'une fillette dont la vie s'achèvera dans un demi-siècle à peine ?

Ses paroles étaient dures, son sourire plus tranchant tandis qu'elle ne le quittait pas du regard.

\- Sincèrement, j'espère que ce n'est pas la culpabilité d'être absent dans la vie de ta fille unique qui te pousse à commettre une telle folie.

Loki la dévisagea un long moment, les yeux plissés.

Un froid glacial familier et désagréable lécha son ventre, conscient de la véracité des paroles de sa fille.

Elle connaissait cette faiblesse en lui, et il déplora qu'elle en fasse une cible, car il y avait de la cruauté en Hela qui n'était pas présente durant son enfance, et il savait qu'elle venait de cet endroit. Il savait que c'était son échec en tant que père, qu'il ait permis qu'elle lui soit prise et bannie, incapable de la sauver de son destin.

Le dieu de la ruse dupé par quelqu'un de plus rusé que lui. Celui qui siégait en Haut. Son _propre_ père.

S'il avait été là, s'il avait _été_ là, elle n'aurait pas été prise, elle n'aurait pas...

\- Peut-être, lui répondit-il, sa voix ferme, inflexible malgré la vague de nausée qui le menaçait. Mais qui peut juger l'amour d'un père pour sa fille ? Et qui peut reprocher au père de vouloir réparer les échecs de son passé avec ses enfants ?

Hela n'eut rien à répondre à cela, se contentant de le toiser avec des yeux froids et fixes.

\- Je t'aime, ma fille, osa affirmer Loki, je sais qu'en aidant cette enfant mortelle, je ne te ramènerai pas à moi. Je ne te sauverai pas de cet endroit. Je fais ça pour le bonheur de cette fillette, pour ce qu'elle a perdu. Effectivement, peut-être par compassion pour la perte qui ravage son cœur. Mais c'est pour elle que j'ai répondu, non pour moi.

Il attendit, silencieux tandis qu'elle le dévisageait, ses yeux scrutateurs et pénétrants.

N'importe qui aurait détourné le regard, il le savait. Déstabilisés par ce qu'ils auraient entraperçu.

Pas lui.

Il était son Père.

Il la connaissait aussi bien qu'elle le connaissait.

Puis enfin, elle se leva, sa longue robe glissant jusqu'à ses pieds, la traîne de tissu bruissa quand elle descendit l'estrade.

\- Je t'accorderai cette âme, déclara-t-elle et Loki se redressa, anticipant déjà le prix à payer, mais d'abord, tu devras me ramener quelque chose.

Il accepta d'un hochement de tête.

\- Que désire ma Reine ? s'enquit-il.

Sans avertissement, elle lui lança quelque chose qu'il rattrapa d'une main.

Ouvrant ses doigts, la tenant dans sa paume, il vit une fiole nauséabonde et bouchée.

Le verre clair scintillait anormalement, et il sut qu'il était déjà imprégné par un enchantement. Quelque soit la chose que cette fiole était destinée à contenir, aucune fiole ordinaire ne pourrait le faire.

Il baissa le regard un long moment avant de relever les yeux vers elle, la fixant d'un air interrogateur.

Elle lui sourit tristement, du regret dans ses yeux sombres.

Il sentit son estomac se nouer d'anxiété.

\- Tu dois apporter le venin du serpent de ton emprisonnement, dit-elle et l'anxiété devint une vive peur, la première qu'il eut ressentie depuis maints et maints siècles.

Il la dévisagea, sans voix.

Puis, enfin il fut capable de trouver ses mots, mais il ne fit rien pour parler, seul un mot franchit ses lèvres engourdies :

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- Parce que tel est mon désir, répondit-elle promptement. Le prix que je requiers en échange d'une de mes âmes.

Loki osa se redresser, rejetant sa cape en arrière et s'avança vers elle.

\- Tu serais cruelle avec ton propre père ? demanda-t-il vivement, incapable de contenir son émotion.

Hela resta impassible.

\- Ce n'est pas de la cruauté, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- C'est de la _cruauté_ , cingla-t-il, sa voix coléreuse montant d'une octave, tu veux m'envoyer à la créature responsable de mon plus grand tourment ? A laquelle j'ai à peine pu en réchapper vivant ?

Elle sourit pensivement.

\- Si cela peut apaiser ton indignation, Père, considère ça comme un test. Pour mesurer le degré de ta volonté.

Loki fronça les sourcils, avançant d'un nouveau pas vers elle.

\- Je suis lié par l'honneur, déclara-t-il, j'ai donné ma parole à cette enfant. Tu sais que c'est un pacte qui ne peut être brisé.

\- Alors considère que c'est une chance de prouver la valeur de ta parole à tous ceux qui en doutent, rétorqua-t-elle.

Les doigts de Loki se resserrèrent instinctivement autour de la fiole, il sentit le flux magique à travers, et désira briser cette maudite fiole en milles morceaux aux pieds de sa fille.

Il dériva le regard, prêt à apaiser sa colère et sa consternation montantes.

\- … tu m'insulte, ma fille, dit-il doucement, la voix dangereuse.

\- Mmm, marmonna Hela imperturbable, peut-être.

Un instant passa.

\- Néanmoins, c'est mon prix : si tu veux tenir ta promesse à cette mortelle, tu devras faire ce que je te demande. Ou ta parole n'aura aucune valeur pour tous ceux qui te connaissent.

\- Beaucoup la considèrent déjà sans valeur, en perdre d'autres serait négligeable, murmura-t-il amèrement.

Hela rit.

\- En effet, Père, mais c'est leur stupidité, pas la tienne. Je connais la valeur de ta parole, et c'est pour quoi je te donne une tache si intimidante. Pour que tous puissent voir leur erreur de te juger ainsi et goûtent le fruit de leur propre imbécillité.

Loki lui jeta un coup d'œil, la regardant attentivement.

Et elle sourit.

Un vrai sourire.

Celui qu'il lui connaissait comme étant sa fille.

\- Je _suis_ devenue cruelle, Père, dit-elle et sa voix s'adoucit. Dure. Mais je sais que tu en comprends les raisons. Et je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes. Sache-le toujours. Ce n'est pas pour te blesser mais pour t'aider. Je vois comme tu es considéré et c'est injuste. Ils ne te connaissent pas comme moi je te connais.

Et quelque soit la colère qui avait fleuri dans son cœur, elle s'évanouit dans le néant.

Intelligente, maligne Hela. Sa chère fille si intelligente.

Pendant le bref temps où il l'avait eu avec lui, il songea qu'il l'avait bien élevée.

Il lui rendit son sourire, se redressa et releva le menton.

\- Ma fille, dit-il en souriant, il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'inciter, m'encourager dans une telle entreprise avec cette confiance.

Sur ces paroles, il agita ses mains, faisant disparaître la fiole dans une de ses poches, puis rejeta une nouvelle fois les pans de son manteau en arrière et s'inclina bien bas, devant sa fille.

\- Reine Hela, dit-il, levant son visage vers elle, je reviendrai avec ton prix.

Hela lui sourit tendrement et inclina la tête.

\- Je n'attends rien de moins de ta part, Père.

Ils partagèrent un regard un long moment, avant qu'enfin Loki se tourne et marche avec détermination dans les halls de sa fille.

* * *

 **A suivre... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre qui justifie le rating T de la fic car contient une scène assez violente... mais rien de trash.**

* * *

Il se tenait à l'entrée de la caverne, la main droite levée, ses longs doigts enroulés, pressant et agrippant la pierre de l'entrée.

Il se sentait malade.

L'odeur était accablante, humide et désagréable, lourde de la puanteur métallique du _sang_.

 _Son_ sang.

Pendant un moment, il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, la tête baissée, haletant péniblement, tentant de forcer l'air à descendre dans ses poumons.

Les yeux clos pour essayer d'endiguer la vague de vertige qui le prit soudainement.

Cet endroit.

Cet endroit était encore la source de ses cauchemars.

Il fallut de nombreuses minutes avant qu'il ne se sente suffisamment calme pour se redresser, et encore quelques autres pour qu'il ait le courage de s'avancer, droit dans les ténèbres.

Et tandis qu'il avançait, il leva sa paume dans laquelle une petite flamme verte tressauta, créant un petit cercle de lumière autour de lui.

Il sentait son cœur cogner douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique, sa respiration était courte et pressée.

Il réalisa avec mépris qu'il était _effrayé_ , et il se haït pour cette faiblesse.

Il ne devait pas.

Il n'y avait pas de raison.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait été libéré de la torture qu'il avait enduré ici.

Mais tandis qu'il plongeait plus profondément dans la caverne, la lueur de l'entrée ne cessa de diminuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus pour compagnie que sa flamme ténue, et il se rappela _pourquoi_ il rêvait encore des terribles souvenirs du temps passé ici.

Là, au cœur de la caverne, l'obscurité aussi épaisse que de la poix, il tomba sur la dalle de pierre hissée perpendiculairement au sol de quelques pieds, la vague de puanteur du sang envahit ses narines et ses poumons.

Il le voyait ; séché, d'un rouge profond, presque noir après les siècles écoulés, poissant presque entièrement le lit de pierre, des rigoles ruisselant sur les côtés, gouttant et éclaboussant le sol.

Loli se figea, la ruée des souvenirs le paralysant.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous lui avant d'être tombé à genoux, essayant frénétiquement de reprendre son souffle.

Et il se souvint...

Il se souvint avec une clarté cruelle de ce qui l'avait conduit à cet endroit, de son temps ici, plus de deux siècles passés dans une indescriptible agonie avant que Thor ne le trouve enfin et ne le libère.

Ça avait été Frey, le dieu Vane qui l'avait attiré et tendu un piège ici et qui l'avait assommé. Et lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il s'était retrouvé enchaîné, nu sur la pierre, et au-dessus...

Loki ferma les yeux, tentant de renflouer le souvenir.

Odin lui avait demandé de l'accompagner dans ce voyage désastreux à Vanaheim, pour l'aider dans les négociations commerciales entre les deux Royaumes avec le conseil royal Vane, en signe de bonne grâce après que la guerre entre Ases et Vanes ne se soit achevée une quinzaine de jours plus tôt.

Odin l'avait toujours emmené avec lui lors de telles sorties ; en tant que conseiller politique et bras droit. Loki se souvenait des regards et des rictus méprisants de ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi le Père de Toutes Choses choisissait le Prince cadet pour l'accompagner et lui offrir ses conseils plutôt que l'héritier de la couronne.

Il se souvenait du sentiment de fierté l'unique fois où Odin avait daigné s'expliquer à un groupe de nains irrités, leurs disant que son plus jeune fils était plus doué en matière de politique et de traités, et qu'il avait une attitude plus réfléchie que Thor pour ces affaires.

Les nains - Loki s'en rappelait – n'avaient pas été convaincus, mais il ne s'en était pas soucié. Tout ce qui avait compté c'était qu'Odin l'ait admis et décrété supérieur à Thor dans _une chose_.

Et ce jour-là, à Vanaheim, au milieu des discussions et des négociations houleuses entre son Père et le dirigeant de ce Royaume et tout le tribunal royal, Loki avait trouvé la solution.

Il s'était penché et avait calmement parlé à l'oreille d'Odin, suggérant d'échanger l'un des plus estimé et respecté conseiller d'Asgard, considéré comme un homme sage et perspicace : Mimir, en échange de la déesse Vane Freyja, renommée dans les Royaumes pour sa beauté incomparable et son don pour la sorcellerie, sœur de Frey, une noble de la haute cour à l'égale d'une sorcière de renom.

Il y avait eu quelques plaisanteries, d'avantage de débats de pour et de contre, mais finalement, les deux parties avaient reconnu que le marché était équitable, aussi les contrats avaient-ils été rédigés et signés, et en une semaine, Mimir était parti de la terre des Ases, et Freyja vivait maintenant parmi eux.

A l'époque, Loki n'avait pas su la colère qu'il avait provoqué chez le frère de la déesse avec cet échange .

Ce jour-là, il avait entraperçu la désapprobation du dieu Vane pendant qu'ils étaient tous assis dans le hall, regroupés autour de la longue table. Il avait vu un éclair de colère dans ses yeux.

Mais il n'en avait rien pensé.

Freyja était sa sœur. C'était normal qu'il soit contrarié de la perdre pour un autre Royaume.

Mais il avait assuré qu'elle ne serait pas une prisonnière mais traitée comme l'une des leurs, qu'il lui serait accordé tout le respect, la tolérance et la liberté de tout citoyen Asgadien. Et qu'elle pourrait lui rendre visite à Vanaheim chaque fois qu'elle le voudrait.

Frey avait acquiesçé et accepté, et tout était réglé.

Du moins, c'est ce que Loki avait cru.

Ça faisait presque un an après l'échange et la paix florissant entre les Royaumes des dieux quand Loki eut une vision, une requête de Frey priant l'aide du dieu farceur pour une affaire des plus urgentes. Il lui avait dit qu'il était question de l'accord de paix entre Vanaheim et Asgard, que des événements se produisaient et menaçaient de balayer tous les progrès qui avaient été faits entre les deux Royaumes et de les replonger dans l'horreur et les ténèbres de la guerre.

Il avait imploré Loki ne venir sans tarder à Vanaheim pour en discuter avec lui.

Quand Loki avait insisté pour en informer son Père, Frey l'avait supplié de ne rien en faire, expliquant que que si le Père de Toutes Choses était mis au courant, il pourrait renoncer à la chance de désamorcer la situation avant qu'elle n'ait pu empirer.

Loki s'était méfié, se demandant pourquoi Frey refusait d'expliquer plus en détails ce qui se passait, pourquoi il était aussi vague. Frey avait répondu qu'il craignant que Heimdall puisse l'entendre, et il ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'il aille en informer Odin avant le bon moment. Il avait insisté pour que Loki vienne seul, afin que ce soit le Prince d'Asgard qui puisse expliquer la situation au Père de Toutes Choses. Frey avait fait l'éloge de l'habilité de Loki pour les affaires politiques et avait fait remarquer la confiance si évidente qu'Odin lui accordait en tant que conseiller. Il exprima son espoir que, pour ces raisons, une fois que Loki serait en possession de tous les détails, Odin patienterait et écouterait ce que Loki lui-même avait à dire, et tiendrait compte de ses conseils sur la meilleure manières d'agir.

Loki n'était pas un imbécile.

Il savait que Frey lui cachait quelque chose. Qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Du moins, pas totalement.

Mais c'était aussi son devoir, en tant que Prince d'Asgard d'assurer la sécurité et la protection du Royaume, alors il fut d'accord pour rencontrer le dieu Vane dans les conditions voulues.

Il avait prévu de voir ce que manigançait vraiment Frey avant d'entraîner son père et le charger d'un autre fardeau quand il en avait déjà tellement à porter.

Une fois arrivé à Vanaheim et entré dans le domaine de Frey, Loki le trouva vide. Pas une seule âme en vue. Pas même des serviteurs.

Loki avait su qu'il marchait droit dans un piège. Mais à cet instant, il était trop tard, et la dernière choses dont il se souvenait avant de se réveiller dans cette caverne, fut le bruit de pas précipités derrière lui, de se retourner pour faire face à son assaillant, et de rencontrer le pommeau d'une épée frappant violemment sa tempe.

Après ça, le monde était devenu noir, et Loki s'était réveillé pour se retrouver là...

 _Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement._

 _Elles étaient comme alourdies, l'effort pour les lever incroyablement dur._

 _Ce fut la première chose dont Loki prit conscience en revenant à lui._

 _A quel point ses paupières étaient lourdes._

 _La chose suivante qui infiltra son esprit qui s'éclaircissait lentement fut la douleur._

 _Ses tempes palpitaient d'une migraine plus violente que toutes celles qu'il avait enduré depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et petit à petit, il prit conscience de la dureté tranchante qui creusait son dos, pressait ses omoplates._

 _Et tandis que la sensation s'accrut avec ses pensées, il devint nettement conscient de l'humidité étouffante de l'air sur sa peau._

 _Sa peau ?_

 _Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent brusquement et il ne rencontra que plus de ténèbres._

 _Pendant un instant il paniqua, pensant qu'il était devenu aveugle, mais, lentement sa vision s'adapta, et il fut capable de distinguer des formes au-dessus de lui, ce qui semblait être un affleurement rocheux, peut-être dix pieds au-dessus de sa tête._

 _Il déglutit, tentant d'apaiser les battements de son cœur, tentant frénétiquement de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé._

 _Et comme une vague, ça lui revint, et avec une rage et une frustration grandissantes, il essaya de se redresser..._

 _Pour être aussitôt ramené en arrière par les bras et les jambes._

 _Confus, il essaya encore, forçant, pour le même résultat._

 _Puis il comprit, avec une horreur grandissante quand il tenta l'atteindre désespérément que sa magie..._

 _Était_ _enchaînée, enfermée quelque part au plus profond de lui, et toute sa puissance et son énergie piégées, le laissant incapable de l'atteindre, de la toucher._

 _A nouveau, il tira sur ses liens - de lourdes menottes métalliques mordirent impitoyablement dans ses poignets fins et ses chevilles - avec chaque once de force qu'il possédait. Et pourtant ces chaînes ne lâchèrent pas, ne se desserrèrent pas d'un iota, et un cri de frustration s'échappa des lèvres de Loki._

 _Oh par tous les dieux, dans quelle maudite situation s'était-il fourré ?_

 _Puis il l'entendit. Un doux ricanement, quelque part en face de lui, et avant qu'il n'ait pu reconnaître à qui appartenait la voix, une flamme bleue s'alluma, éclairant les alentours._

 _Et devant lui se tenait Frey, lui souriant d'un air moqueur, son visage suffisant et satisfait._

 _Une rage soudaine consuma Loki, et à nouveau, il se débattit sauvagement contre ses liens, le visage crispé par la fureur._

 _Il était nu, il pouvait maintenant le voir, tous ses vêtements avaient été retirés et les yeux de Frey se baissèrent vers son corps exposé avec curiosité, l'étudiant comme s'il était une étrange créature._

 _Jaugeant._

 _\- Tu es piètre et pathétique pour un dieu Ase, lâcha-t-il soudainement en saisissant son menton. Si fragile. Si petit et si faible._

 _Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Loki, son rictus s'élargit._

 _\- Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant que tu sois raillé pour tes lacunes sur le champ de bataille. On se demande même comment tu peux être capable de soulever une simple épée avec un corps aussi fragile que le tien._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? cracha Loki, ignorant les insultes, ma magie..._

 _\- Elle est bridée, le coupa Frey en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste à côté du dieu farceur, baissant le regard vers lui : ces chaînes autour de tes poignets et de tes chevilles ? Enchantées pour empêcher même le plus puissant sorcier d'avoir accès à son énergie._

 _Sans avertissement, il tendit la main et prit en coupe la joue de Loki dans une caresse moqueuse._

 _Loki se recula, luttant de toutes ses forces contres les chaînes._

 _Frey rit._

 _\- Débats-toi autant que tu veux, lâcha-t-il amusé, tu n'arriveras pas à te libérer. Ces chaînes ont été spécialement conçues pour contrer la force des dieux, seul un dieu possédant la force de Thor pourrait les briser._

 _Thor..._

 _Thor !_

 _Loki se tourna vers Frey, les yeux brûlant de mépris :_

 _\- Quand mon frère me trouvera, je jure sur le nom d'Odin qu'il me trouvera..._

 _Frey éclata de rire, le coupant vivement :_

 _\- Stupide garçon, dit-il, Thor ne te trouvera pas. Pas ici. Personne ne te trouvera._

 _Pendant un instant, Loki sentit une froide appréhension lui nouer le ventre, le doute broyant ses tripes en entendant l'assurance dans le voix du Vane._

 _\- … Heimdall... s'étrangla Loki, et à nouveau, Frey rit._

 _\- Il ne peut pas te voir, promit-il, ce lieu est voilé, même de la vue du Gardien. Tu es piégé ici, Prince Loki, aussi longtemps que je l'estimerai juste._

 _Il se rapprocha soudainement, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelque centimètres de celui du dieu de la Malice, son haleine chaude le balayant._

 _\- Et j'estime que l'éternité est une sentence juste, jusqu'à ce que le Ragnarök soit sur nous, murmura-t-il et Loki ne put retenir l'anxiété qui gonflait dans sa poitrine d'exploser en une terreur pure et simple._

 _\- NON ! hurla-t-il, Frey, relâche-moi ! Quoique j'ai pu faire pour t'offenser, je ne le voulais pas, tu ne peux pas me laisser ici... Ne réalises-tu pas les conséquences sur les relations entre nos deux Royaumes ? Quelles ténèbres ça apportera ?_

 _\- Oh, je le réalise, Loki, répondit Frey impassible. Et je n'en ai que faire. Tu t'es infligé ça toi-même en t'immisçant dans les affaires de ma famille et en éloignant ma sœur bien-aimée de moi !_

 _\- Ta sœur est heureuse, Frey ! tenta de raisonner, d'expliquer urgemment Loki, je t'en prie, elle a été accueillie parmi les Ases à bras ouverts, elle n'est pas une prisonnière ! Tu dois comprendre... elle est heureu..._

 _Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Frey le frappa violemment en travers de la bouche._

 _\- Silence, misérable ! siffla le dieu Vane, tu n'as aucun droit de parler de ma sœur ! Aucun droit de la mentionner !_

 _Le sang s'écoula lentement de la lèvre fendue de Loki, la douleur se diffusant dans sa mâchoire._

 _Mais il n'eut pas de répit, aucune chance de se reprendre car Frey agrippa cruellement sa mâchoire, lui releva brusquement la tête et le regarda avec mépris, les yeux haineux._

 _\- Tu pourriras ici pour le restant de ta misérable et immortelle existence, Tisseur de Mensonges, et personne ne viendra te chercher. Jamais personne ne te verra et ne t'entendra à nouveau ! Et ce sera la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver aux Neuf Royaume !_

 _Il repoussa alors la tête de Loki, cognant son crâne contre la pierre, un sourire malsain fleurit sur les lèvres du dieu Vane._

 _\- Mais n'aies crainte, petit fils d'Odin, tu ne souffriras pas seul ici._

 _Loki le regarda avec des yeux étourdis et confus, sonné par le coup derrière la tête._

 _Il déglutit difficilement, le désespoir creusant un puits dans son estomac quand il vit à quel point Frey était au-delà de toute raison._

 _\- … que veux-tu dire ? parvint-il à articuler._

 _Et le sourire de Frey s'élargit._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Regarde au-dessus de toi, vois celui qui te servira de compagnon éternel._

 _Il désigna d'un geste de la main l'affleurement rocheux au-dessus de Loki et qu'il avait à peine remarqué dans le noir, et instinctivement, les yeux du dieu de la Malice s'y dirigèrent, s'écarquillant immédiatement quand il vit ce qu'il y avait._

 _Un grand serpent aux écailles noires, aux yeux jaunes luisants, une moitié de son corps renfoncé dans la roche, l'autre planant au-dessus de sa tête comme un spectre, la gueule large, les crochets dénudés. Et sur les extrémités des crocs, un liquide laiteux brillant gouttait._

 _Loki n'eut pas le temps de prendre conscience de ce que c'était avant que la première goutte ne tombe, ses yeux suivirent sa chute, réalisant avec effroi qu'elle allait tomber sur son visage._

 _Et elle tomba._

 _Et la douleur fut différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu._

 _La plus pure des agonies. Brûlante, une chaleur blanche consummante qui se propageait sous sa peau et brûlait ses muscles et ses os à travers._

 _Loki se raidit, ravala le hurlement sur le point de s'échapper immédiatement de ses lèvres et tira sur ses liens._

 _Et d'autres gouttes tombèrent sur son visage._

 _Non, pas des gouttes._

 _Un flot d'abominable venin se déversa sur lui, dans ses yeux, dans sa bouche, ruisselant le long de sa gorge, sur son ventre._

 _Et Loki hurla._

 _Il hurla et se débattit violemment contre ses chaînes, hurla des sanglots torturés tandis que le venin commençait déjà à ronger ses yeux, sa vision s'évanouie rapidement. Il sentit même ses entrailles se liquéfier._

 _Il cria et hurla, jusqu'à ce que le venin se fraye un chemin jusqu'à ses cordes vocales, les brûlant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que le sifflement de l'air qui puisse franchir ses dents rongées._

 _Il sentit la chaleur de son sang ruisseler sur son torse, s'écouler sur son estomac, l'odeur de son corps ébouillanté et brûlé emplit ses narines, les larmes coulaient impuissantes sur ses tempes, dans ses cheveux._

 _Et quand le monde autour de lui devint noir, il pensa un instant que c'était Frey qui avait soufflé la flamme et était parti, le laissant mourir seul ici._

 _Il ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était parce qu'il était devenu aveugle._

Frey _était_ parti, Loki se rappela l'avoir réalisé après un certain temps. Le silence absolu autour de lui lui avait appris qu'il était seul.

Il avait prié quiconque voulant entendre la prière d'un dieu agonisant, espérant au-delà de toute raison qu'on lui répondrait.

Il avait pensé que la mort viendrait naturellement en premier. Et même promptement. Le venin brûlait sa chair et ses entrailles si rapidement, si efficacement. Même avec la rapidité avec laquelle les dieux pouvaient régénérer leurs corps, aucun n'aurait pu résister à un assaut constant de la mort empoisonnée.

Mais Frey avait pris des mesures pour que le tourment de Loki soit éternel. Le dieu Vane avait enchanté le serpent pour qu'à chaque fois que le corps mutilé de Loki soit sur le point de céder, il retourne dans son trou, tarissant le flot de venin afin de laisser son corps se soigner, afin de laisser Loki _vivre_.

Pendant _deux cents ans,_ il avait subi cette torture constante, cette agonie insondable, avant que Thor ne le trouve et ne le délivre.

Et quand il l'avait trouvé, Loki était aveugle, sourd, et toutes sensations avait été bannies de son esprit

Il était devenu fou.

Il se souvint qu'il ne savait même plus qui était Thor. Son propre _frère_. Et comme il avait silencieusement hurlé de terreur quand il avait senti les mains du dieu du tonnerre sur lui, brisant les chaînes et le prenant dans ses bras.

Il se souvint comme cet étranger l'avait pressé contre sa large poitrine et comme il avait senti les tremblements à travers son corps tandis que celui-ci pleurait, caressant ses cheveux, embrassant sa tempe encore et encore. Il se souvint comme il avait cédé, ne sachant même pas qui était cet homme qui l'avait tiré de ses souffrances éternelles. Il s'était affaissé contre lui, pleurant lui aussi, recroquevillé et impuissant sur les genoux de l'étranger.

Il avait fallu presque deux années après ce jour avant que Loki ne retrouve l'esprit.

Avant qu'il ne soit capable de dire à sa famille celui qui lui avait fait ça.

Et il savait que Frey résidait désormais parmis les âmes perdues du Royaume de sa fille.

Parfois il y songeait.

Et une rage bouillonnante affleurait à la surface, ses mains se crispaient en poings serrés, car ce n'était pas _suffisant_.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour ce qu'il avait enduré, Frey avait simplement perdu la _vie_.

Il avait été exécuté, promptement et miséricordieusement, tandis que Loki avait voulu qu'il _souffre_. Ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce qu'il avait enduré pendant deux siècles.

Mais le destin était rarement tendre avec le dieu farceur, et la justice était une compagne insaisissable, hors de portée.

Il fronça les sourcils, repoussa ces pensées au fond de son esprit et se concentra.

Il devait achever sa tâche ici, rapidement, sans s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Levant la tête, il observa le sang qui teintait la roche, supporta l'air lourd et métallique, forçant ses yeux à se lever, vers l'affleurement au-dessus.

Son tourment durant ces longues années perdues.

Le serpent.

Toujours à la place où lui et Thor l'avait laissé ce jour où son frère l'avait emporté loin de cette caverne maudite, le tenant contre lui comme s'il était un enfant.

Loki ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça.

Jamais plus il ne voulait se sentir aussi impuissant...

Si faible...

Il se remit debout, ravalant la nausée et le vertige qui menaçaient de le submerger, ses yeux rivés sur le serpent.

Il n'était pas impuissant se dit-il comme un mantra, encore et encore.

Il n'était pas attaché et impuissant.

Sans magie.

Il n'était pas enchaîné...

Respirant profondément, il avança d'un pas.

Ses genoux flageolaient, mais il était déterminé et ne pas les laisserait ployer.

Il pouvait le faire.

Il était Loki, d'Asgard.

Il était un dieu.

Il fit un nouveau pas en avant. Maintenant aux pieds du serpent, il sortit la fiole de sa poche, le verre enchanté et froid pressé dans sa paume, ses longs doigts fins enroulés autour avec détermination.

A son approche, le serpent siffla et recula, comme s'il le craignait, et Loki se demanda : comment une créature qu'il reconnaissait comme son plus grand fléau pouvait avoir peur de lui ?

Alors que lui-même ressentait une telle peur.

Il avait l'air tout aussi dangereux que dans son souvenir. Des écailles comme de l'obsidienne, des yeux comme des flammes jaunes.

Et là, il vit ses crochets, brillant dans l'obscurité, suintant de venin blanc qui coulait lentement de leurs extrémités.

Loki sentit son estomac se soulever, la bile menaçant de remonter, et il s'imagina lui brûler la gorge.

Comme le venin qui coulait.

Un frisson le parcouru et il ferma les yeux, déterminé à ne pas battre en retraire.

A rester ferme.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea la créature et sans la moindre hésitation il franchit la distance qui les séparait et tendit le bras. Sa main tremblait mais il l'ignora.

Le serpent siffla à nouveau, se détendit et frappa, manquant de peu de planter ses crocs dans sa chair.

Des jets de venin giclèrent et atteignirent la peau de sa main et de son visage. Il recula, mais immédiatement, la brûlure agonisante le mordit, calcinant et creusant, sous ses muscles et ses os, et Loki se mordit durement la lèvre pour retenir un cri de douleur.

Il se pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait donné sa parole.

Il ne pouvait pas se dérober.

Il redoubla de détermination, supporta la douleur et plus vite que le serpent ne put réagir, il riposta, le saisit par le cou, à la base du crâne et appuya.

Le serpent se tordit, tentant désespérément de lui échapper mais les doigts de Loki étaient puissants et il refusa de le lâcher.

Il leva la fiole, maintenant la gueule du serpent ouverte, il la tint sous ses crochets.

\- Abandonne, maudite bête, siffla-t-il.

Et le venin s'égoutta, les gouttes tombées à côté gouttant sur sa main. De la fumée s'élevait là où elles tombaient et Loki serra les dents, refusant de bouger.

Il vit le liquide laiteux drainé, s'écouler dans la fiole. Il le vit monter à l'intérieur.

Il maintint sa prise, jusqu'à ce que la fiole soit à moitié remplie, et avec un grognement, il relâcha le serpent, recula d'un pas et regarda la créature battre en retraire puis disparaître dans l'obscurité de la crevasse de son rocher.

Le visage de Loki se tordit de dégoût.

\- Je devrais te tuer, serpent, murmura-t-il.

Mais non...

Il ne le ferrait pas.

Le serpent faisait partie de lui maintenant.

Une partie de ce qu'il était.

Une partie de ce qui l'avait façonné.

Ils étaient liés dans la haine tous les deux.

Il le laisserait vivre, comme la bête l'avait laissé vivre.

Rebouchant la fiole, il la fit disparaître, les yeux rivés sur le trou noir où il savait la créature se terrer et l'observa pendant un long et silencieux moment.

Puis enfin, il se retourna, et sans un regard en arrière, il quitta cet endroit une fois de plus.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dernier chapitre.**

* * *

Sa fille lui prit la fiole de sa main squelettique, les doigts osseux s'enroulèrent autour et elle la porta à hauteur d'yeux, scrutant son contenu de près.

Elle sourit.

\- C'est plus que parfait, dit-elle doucement.

Loki leva vers elle un regard pensif.

Elle continua d'étudier le venin pendant un long moment avant de tourner son regard vers lui.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail, Père, déclara-t-elle avec un hochement de tête, je gage que tu n'as pas trouvé cette tâche trop difficile ?

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé que c'était un jeu d'enfant, répondit-il honnêtement, et elle se contenta d'un sourire compréhensif.

Il l'observa un instant de plus, silencieux avant de s'enquérir avec un hochement de tête vers la fiole :

\- A quel usage la destines-tu ?

Elle la fit s'évanouir il ne sut où, son sourire devint carnassier.

\- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de la Maîtresse de Nilfheim de révéler ses intentions, rétorqua-t-elle.

Loki se redressa, leva le menton, ses yeux se plissèrent. Ses mains délicatement croisées dans son dos.

\- Mais je te la donnerai, Père. Il y a une âme spéciale pour laquelle je veux goûter les fruits de ton labeur aujourd'hui.

Et elle n'en dit pas d'avantage. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire, ses yeux luisirent dans les ombres de son domaine.

\- Tu as toute ma gratitude, ma Reine, dit-il.

Hela acquiesça simplement.

\- Cependant, ta tâche n'est pas encore terminée, lâcha-t-elle et elle plongea son bras à côté de lui, le sol bougea, s'écroula et s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un bassin fumant de lumière verte, identique à ceux qui bordaient son chemin dans son domaine. Là, nageaient les âmes de ceux morts sans honneur.

Loki recula instinctivement.

\- Tu dois aller chercher l'âme toi-même Père. Je ne peux pas le faire pour toi, dit Hela.

Loki arracha son regard du bassin, la dévisageant, interrogateur.

\- C'est _ta_ promesse, expliqua-t-elle : Pour tenir ta parole. Tu as dit à cette enfant que _tu_ irais chercher l'âme de son père.

Une lueur de compréhension brilla dans les yeux de Loki, et un nœud de tension se forma froidement et rapidement dans son estomac.

Il s'en était douté, mais il avait osé espérer que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Il accepta d'un simple signe de tête puis s'approcha du bassin.

\- Tu auras peu de temps pour trouver et t'emparer de l'esprit avant que l'énergie du bassin n'ait drainé ton immortalité et que les âmes damnées ne t'entraînent avec elles.

Loki acquiesça, les muscles de sa gorge s'échinant à déglutir.

Ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Mais, Loki était le dieu des Mensonges, et parfois, c'était à lui-même qu'il mentait le mieux.

Il avança d'un pas, vers le bord.

\- Père ! l'appela Hela, le stoppant.

Il se retourna, la regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Elle sourit.

\- Tu es un dieu fort et brave, peu importe ce que les autres en disent, dit-elle, si quelqu'un peu accomplir cette tâche, c'est toi.

Et il lui rendit son sourire.

Se retourna, prit une profonde inspiration.

Et sauta.

oOo oOo oOo oOo

Loki était en train de mourir.

C'était une impression de certitude aussi sûre que toutes celles qui l'avait eu.

Dès l'instant où il plongea dans l'enchevêtrement des âmes désespérées, il les sentit s'agripper à lui avec une force effrayante, des centaines de mains glissèrent sur ses bras et ses jambes, tentant avec toutes leurs forces de l'attirer vers le fond.

C'était comme se noyer. Suffocant. Et à cet instant, il sentit sa propre force être aspirée hors de lui.

Elle l'abandonnait.

Les mains se tendirent vers son visage, des paumes se pressèrent sur son nez et sa bouche, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, le tirant en arrière, vers le fond.

Et la sensation la plus terrifiante de toutes : le terrible désir de _céder_.

De laisser ces âmes le prendre et en faire l'un des leurs.

Pendant un instant, Loki se sentit lâcher prise, ses muscles faiblir, tomber inertes et inutiles, et les mains et les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent, l'entraînant plus profondément.

Et comme un éclair dans son esprit, la réalisation le frappa, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, et un regain de force parcourut la fibre de son être.

Il se débattit, frappant violemment et arrachant les âmes qui s'accrochaient à lui, les rejetant loin de lui.

Elles protestèrent en poussant un cri strident, et en se contorsionnant, se retournèrent et s'élancèrent sur lui, tendant la main pour le rattraper.

Mais Loki ne resta pas figé.

Il était un dieu, et quand le moment viendrait, il était destiné à aller dans les salles du Valhalla. Pas ici.

Il savait que plus il resterait dans le bassin, plus il s'affaiblirait et moins il serait capable de combattre les âmes.

Alors il plongea, se retourna, ses yeux maintenus grand ouverts, fouillant pour trouver celui qu'il était venu chercher.

C'était presque impossible de voir dans la masse de formes qui tourbillonnaient et tournoyaient autour de lui, pressantes, et la panique montait dans sa gorge avec les secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Il sentit des doigts frôler ses chevilles, le creux de ses genoux, s'emmêler dans ses cheveux et il se dégagea, plongeant plus profondément, les yeux scrutant rapidement.

Les âmes inlassables plongèrent à sa suite, le poursuivant avec une détermination inflexible.

Et Loki fit de son mieux pour leur échapper, cherchant toujours.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin : là !

Il aperçut le père de la fillette, écrasé par la masse de corps devant lui, l'une de leurs implacables missions étant de le piéger.

Il serra les dents, réalisant que pour le récupérer, il devra plonger au cœur de leur chaos.

Sa force faiblissait rapidement et il sut qu'il lui restait peu de temps. S'il voulait réussir, il devait agir maintenant.

Sans tarder, il se jeta en avant, frappant sur son chemin autant de mains qu'il pouvait, se rapprochant du centre. Il les sentit enfoncer leurs doigts dans ses chevilles et ses mollets, tentant de le tirer en arrière. Mais il persévéra, se taillant un passage à travers elles.

Jusqu'à attendre son but, alors il tendit la main, agrippa le poignet de l'âme et la _tira_.

Il se hissa vers la surface, emportant le père de la fillette avec lui, donnant des coups de pieds à toutes celles qui s'accrochaient à ses jambes, et balaya au loin celles qui tentaient de prendre leur place.

Il vit la surface, désormais proche, et sa prise se resserra, ses doigts enroulés avec une force déterminée autour de son prix.

Refusant de le lâcher.

Et puis il brisa la surface avec un halètement, souleva son bras et jeta l'âme hors du bassin, la regardant s'élever haut dans les airs et s'évanouir, ramenée dans son corps.

Les doigts de Loki s'enfouirent dans le sol sur la rive du bassin, il s'extirpa, les dents serrées par l'effort. Il y était presque.

Quant il se sentit attiré en arrière, il manqua de lâcher prise.

Un hoquet alarmé s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Non !

Il ne les laisserait _pas_ l'avoir !

Il était un _dieu_ !

Avec un dernier sursaut, il poussa en avant, les ongles creusant durement dans le sol de pierre.

Avec un hurlement de pure volonté, il s'arracha du bassin et se hissa sur la rive.

Il tomba en avant, épuisé, roula sur le flanc, puis sur le dos et haleta.

La salle tournait sans cesse, ses mains montèrent à ses yeux, il haletait.

Et quand il sentit une paume douce et froide sur son front, il retira ses mains, et vit sa fille au-dessus de lui.

\- Bien joué, Père, dit-elle en pressant un baiser sur sa tempe, bien joué.

 **Epilogue**

Il observait depuis les ombres, invisible

Père et fille s'enlaçaient, pleurant de joie, la mère se tenait en retrait, les mains plaquées sur la bouche, totalement incrédule.

\- Je ne comprends pas, psalmodiait-elle encore et encore, je ne comprends pas.

Et la fillette expliqua.

Elle avait prié les dieux, et l'un d'eux était venu.

Loki, le dieu de la Malice, des Mensonges et du Chaos.

Il lui avait promis qu'il lui ramènerait son père.

Et ce dernier était revenu.

Il n'avait aucun souvenirs, aucun souvenir d'avoir été mort. Aucun souvenirs de Hel, ou de sa maîtresse : la Reine Hela.

Aucun souvenir du dieu qui l'avait arraché à son destin.

Et finalement, la femme se jeta dans leurs bras, sanglotant éperdument.

Loki sourit.

Au moins, il aurait gagné la loyauté de cette maison.

Ce serait si simple de mentir en se disant que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait fait tout ça.

Pourquoi il s'était mis dans une situation aussi dangereuse.

Mais ce serait toujours un mensonge, et il songea que ça ne ferrait pas de mal parfois de se donner un peu de reconnaissance.

Il soupira, comtempla la famille réunie un instant de plus avant de se retirer et de lever le regard vers le ciel de Midgard.

Il regarda les étoiles.

Il ferma les yeux et imagina l'espace entre elles.

Imagina le chemin de retour vers la maison.

Asgard.

Nette dans son esprit.

Sentant la pression de sa magie tandis qu'elle l'enveloppait et l'emportait loin de cet endroit.

Il marchait sur les branches de l'Yggdrasill lui-même.

Il n'y avait pas de plus belle vue, pensa-t-il.

Pas dans tout l'univers.

Et il songea à la fille et son père.

Vit le visage de la sienne.

… Et, oh, comme il était épuisé maintenant.

Il voulait dormir.

La prochaine fois, se dit-il...

La prochaine fois qu'il exaucerait une prière, il s'épargnerait une telle peine et choisirait de pourfendre un géant ou un troll.

… Thor pourrait venir aussi...

S'il le voulait.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
